


Признание

by Theonya



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Fluff, POV First Person, Romance, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Мы познакомились в мае. Это была любовь с первого взгляда.
Relationships: Gumi & IA (Vocaloid)





	Признание

Мы познакомились в мае. Это была любовь с первого взгляда. Она нежно и задумчиво улыбалась, а я любовалась её светлыми косами и прядями, на секунду взлетевшими вместе с порывом ветра. В воздухе витал тополиный пух, который я обычно не любила. Она спросила, как пройти на студию. Я любезно согласилась её провести.   
Она была очаровательна. Первый Вокалоид у своей компании и – для меня – лучший. Легкий, сильный и приятный голос, звучащий и на высоких, и на низких нотах одинаково прекрасно. Она понимала меня, как никто другой, и мы могли подолгу разговаривать на совершенно разные темы, я любила её звонкий смех. Я и сейчас его люблю, но она показывает мне его все меньше и меньше, наверное, она меня презирает за тот поступок.   
Это случилось через полгода. Я могла бы промолчать, но что-то дернуло меня за язык, и посреди разговора я ляпнула:  
\- Люблю тебя.  
Она внезапно замолчала. Синие глаза были наполнены непонятной тревогой, но улыбка все еще держалась на тонких губах. Должно быть, в тот момент она подумала, что это глупая шутка, но я довела все до конца. Своего конца.  
\- Я действительно люблю тебя.  
Она опустила голову. Волосы волной укрыли от меня её бледное лицо. Она развернулась и пошла обратно. Я хотела последовать за ней, но…  
\- Не иди за мной. Прости.  
Пару недель после этого я вообще не видела её в городе. Бегала под двери студии, поджидала около дома, днями и ночами звонила на мобильник, гуляла по нашим любимым местам, но все оказалось тщетным. Лишь однажды я издалека увидела, как горит огонек в её комнате, и это оказалась домоправительница. Моя любимая и подруга уехала навсегда.  
Возможно, я и была достойна только этого. Она была со мной искренней и доброй, доверяя все свои проблемы и взамен выслушивая меня, она любила мои странные темы для разговоров, тоже интересовалась космосом и пришельцами, всякими «Секретными материалами» и мистикой. У нас было столько общих тем, а иногда не нужно было и слов – мы сидели, молча взявшись за руки, и что-то смотрели или слушали. И в караоке ходили, и в кино, и в дельфинарий, и ездили к морю – она радостно плескалась в теплой водичке, а я наблюдала за ней с берега, сушила её волосы, а она в отместку делала из моих длинных прядей смешные тонкие косички. А я… Чем же я ей отплатила? Влюбилась? Сказала об этом? Успокоила совесть, да? Глупая. Почему я вообще в неё влюбилась… И когда… А, может, это было с самого начала? Почувствовала родственную душу, ответом была симпатия, и понеслось…   
Погрузившись в размышления, я не замечала течения однообразных дней. Работала и смотрела телевизор, читала книги, и больше было нечего делать. Скучно, пусто и неинтересно. Благодаря этому, я ушла в работу с головой, как только немного оправилась от шока, достигла неплохих результатов и перевода в главный офис.

Наступала зима. Шел первый несмелый снег, манкой посыпая непокрытые головы и маленькими капельками оставаясь на руках. Я возвращалась в общежитие и вдруг увидела её: в смешной шапочке и теплой куртке. В сердце приятно и больно защемило, а она, кажется, и не заметила меня, прошла мимо, опустив голову. Слезы наворачивались на глаза, и я украдкой стерла их, оглянулась. Она подошла ко мне и обняла.  
\- Все в порядке, Гуми. Не плачь.  
\- Я же до сих пор…  
\- Ничего страшного, это нормально.  
\- Правда?  
\- Да.  
\- А почему ты так внезапно исчезла?  
\- Меня перевели в этот город, решили, что так будет лучше. Телефон потеряла, а приехать времени не было. Может, пойдем куда-нибудь? Сядем, поговорим.  
Кафе нашлось быстро. Видимо, оно было её любимым.  
\- Как дела?  
\- Уже хорошо.  
\- И у меня. Прости меня за то, что я тогда убежала.  
\- Да ладно, ничего…  
Кофе был вкусным. На стенах висели картины. Это неважно, это мелочи, но в тот момент я не хотела думать о большем и погружаться в океан неловкости. И все же медленно в него погружалась.  
\- А меня раскручивают, говорят, народу нравится, как я рок пою.  
\- А тебе нравится?  
\- Я больше баллады люблю, но голос совсем не для них. У тебя он нежнее, Гуми.  
\- Неправда, у тебя лучше.  
Она тряхнула светлыми волосами и улыбнулась. Я нервно сглотнула.  
\- А тебе… И вправду я настолько противна?  
\- С чего ты взяла? Это было неожиданным, но…  
\- Продолжай.  
\- Ты мне вовсе не противна, но в тот момент… Я до сих пор не понимаю, дружба это или любовь. Я хочу быть с тобой, и мне одной тоже было очень плохо.   
\- Извини.  
\- Все в порядке, Гуми. Давай снова будем вместе? Неважно, подругами ли, но давай попробуем?  
Синие глаза были похожи на бездонное ночное небо, и в них читалось, что она не сможет меня обидеть. Она такая же, как и я, у нас на двоих одни чувства, и это вселяло уверенность.   
Она вопросительно улыбнулась. Я кивнула. Она переплела свои пальцы с моими и нежно рассмеялась, ведя через толпу, но я больше не боялась. Пока мы вместе, все будет хорошо, не так ли?


End file.
